Wolfsbane
by Shiloh-Tovah
Summary: AU. Professor Snape finds himself in a bit of a predicament when someone from his school days shows up to teach at Hogwarts. Serena Wolfsbane, an accomplished Auror, takes up her new teaching position and discovers that there is definitely more to Snape than meets the eye. Follows basic plot of last 4 Harry Potter books. Rated T because I'm not sure what'll happen.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, this is the first fanfic I've ever written. Me and my best friend are collaborating on it, and we'd really like y'all's feedback. And-just in case-this _does and w__ill_ contain spoilers for those who haven't read past the 4th book. Enjoy. -Shiloh**

_(Serena Wolfsbane, Katrina Rowan, and Tyler Wolfsbane are original characters and are copyrighted to me, Shiloh-Tovah. Everything else pertaining to the Harry Potter universe is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling)_

0.

"All right, Snivellus?" called an unfriendly voice.

Slytherin fifth-year Severus Snape dropped his school bag and made for his wand, but James Potter was too quick for him.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Snape's wand flew out of his hand. He lunged for it, but was promptly knocked off his feet by Potter's Impediment Curse. Potter and his friends advanced on him, taunting him, while a small crowd gathered to watch and many others turned their heads towards the commotion. A pair of Hufflepuff second-year girls sat a few meters away, watching with rapt attention as the scene unfolded. Well, one of them was sitting. The other had jumped to her feet and was brandishing her wand, looking quite prepared to march across the lawn and give Potter a large piece of her mind.

"Oh sit down, Serena," said the sitting girl to her friend. "You know that'll do no good."

"Kat, are you even seeing what's going on right now?" cried Serena, her wand still at the ready.

Kat habitually adjusted her thin-frame glasses and gave a resigned sort of sigh. "Yes, I'm seeing it. And it's great you want to go save Snape and all, but trust me, mixing up in all that will just get you hexed. Speaking of which..." She made a face as Severus started yelling and cursing and hexing for the whole school to hear-not that it did him any good. "I have no clue what you see in him."

"Oh shut it." Serena huffed indignantly and watched as pink soap bubbles poured from Severus's mouth. The crowd around Potter and Severus had grown, and most of the students were laughing at the unfortunate Slytherin. "They've got no right to do this to him!" Serena continued. "This is completely unfair! Why must Potter and Black be so cruel? Why isn't anyone stopping them? Why hasn't-"

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily Evans's voice echoed across the grounds, and everyone grew strangely silent.

Lily Evans. The one girl Serena envied most. She despised everything about her: her dark red hair, her brilliantly green eyes, her clear strong voice, her obvious confidence, her bravery, her kindness, her compassion, her friendship with Severus... The way he looks at her...

Even now, as he attempted to repay Potter for his embarrassment, Severus wore an expression of barely-contained gratitude for Evans' intervention. Though, that expression quickly disappeared as he was hoisted up into the air upside down, his shabby school robes falling over his head. Serena stood frozen, her heart beating overtime, blood rushing to her head. She wanted to scream, and the words were on the tip of her tongue when Potter released Severus, who fell quite unceremoniously to the ground.

"There now, see?" said Kat, who had finally gotten to her feet. "He's alright. Everything's-"

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!_" yelled Severus.

The girls watched in stunned silence as Evans, after delivering a few more choice words to Severus and Potter, hurried away across the grounds. Serena's initial shock at Severus' outburst soon faded, and was replaced by a smile that slowly made its way across her face. _She _is_ a filthy Mudblood, isn't she?_ thought Serena. _She got what she had coming-_

"Oy, look!" said Kat suddenly, elbowing Serena in the side. "Here comes your brother. And he's got Professor Flitwick with him."

At the sight of the professor, the crowd of students dispersed as quickly as it had formed. Tyler Wolfsbane hurried over to Severus, who had once again fallen from where Potter'd dropped him.

"Well, come on," said Serena, tugging at Kat's arm. "Let's go see if he's alright."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Sure, _now_ you're brave enough."

"You shut it."

The two girls made their way over to the tree where Tyler and Severus stood. "...and then I called her a Mudblood, and she just ran off."

"You did _what_? But she's your best friend, why would..." The boys fell silent as Kat and Serena reached them.

"Honestly!" said Serena. "Those arrogant Gryffindors; think they own everyone. Especially that Potter boy; I mean really, the immaturity baffles me. What an absolute _swine_! He's-"

"And why do you feel the need to explain this to _me_, Wolfsbane?" Severus sneered, clearly put out. "If you're so passionate about it, you should've told _them_ off when you had the chance."

Serena just opened her mouth speechlessly, and Tyler gave her a look that said _Why are you even here?_ "Come on, Severus," said Tyler. "Let's go back up to the common room; we still have to study for our Charms exams. See you, Serena. Kat."

Kat nodded to Tyler, and then to Severus. "Snape."

"Rowan."

The two fifth-years started back up the hill to the castle while Kat and a stilled-stunned Serena followed at a distance.

_****20 Years Later****_

"I would like to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Serena Wolfsbane!"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The official chapter one! We changed the original "first chapter" into the prologue, because it just seemed to fit better, y'know? (Sorry if it's confusing. Hope it's not). Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. This _is_ our first fanfic, so we need all the critique we can get. -Shiloh**

_(Serena Wolfsbane, Katrina Rowan, and Tyler Wolfsbane are original characters and are copyright to me, Shiloh-Tovah. Everything else pertaining to the Harry Potter universe is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling)_

I.

"I would like to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Serena Wolfsbane!"

Every head in the Great Hall was turned to face the main doors, through which now strode a young-looking witch. She was rather tall, slim, and pale with long, dark brown hair that swayed in time with the hem of her robes as she walked. Her head was held high and she wore a confident expression, as if she expected no less than to have every eye in the room on her. And so it was: everyone watched as she made her way towards the staff table, including a certain stern-looking, greasy-haired wizard.

Professor Severus Snape had never felt more off his guard than he did when Serena Wolfsbane entered the Hall. In fact, she had nearly passed the House tables before Snape was able to completely regain his air of indifference. He was careful not to make eye contact with Serena as she sat in the empty seat next to him. As she did so, Professor Dumbledore announced the commencement of the feast, and extravagant food promptly appeared on the tables and everyone dug in.

Eventually conversation arose, and Professor Sinistra leaned forward a bit and greeted Serena. Snape sat as far back in his chair as possible so as to avoid the conversation.

"So tell me," said Sinistra after exchanging pleasantries. "How is your uncle, Moody, faring? I was under the impression that he was to be teaching here this year, but then I read in the _Prophet_ about that incident with the dustbins...?"

Serena shook her head and sighed. "Yes, it was unfortunate, really. He always _was_ a bit paranoid, you know, but with good reason, and everybody who knew him knew that. The wizards from the Improper Use of Magic office weren't so like-minded, though. Lucky for Alastor that Arthur Weasley showed up when he did. Managed to get the old boy off on a brief probation. It was agreed that he shouldn't start teaching right away, so Dumbledore sent me an owl and asked me to fill in."

"Oh, but of course he did; I can't think of anyone else better qualified!" Sinistra smiled, ignoring Snape's barely-audible indignant scoff. "You've been an active Auror for what, fifteen years now? And I've heard you're one of the best the Ministry's got."

"Sixteen years," Serena corrected her, trying not to look _too_ pleased with herself. "And thank you, you're too kind." Severus rolled his eyes, but if either witch noticed, they ignored him. Sinistra smiled once more before turning around toward Professor Sprout (who had just asked her opinion on the importance of moon phases when growing nightshade) which left Snape and Serena's end of the staff table in relative silence.

Serena had just opened her mouth to say something to Severus, who was still avoiding her eye, when Dumbledore stood again, signaling the end of the feast and the beginning of the usual announcements. Everyone gave him their undivided attention, including Serena, causing Severus to breathe a miniscule sigh of relief. Even simply being under her gaze set his nerves on edge, proof that some things never change...

Dumbledore explained about the Triwizard Tournament that was to take place at the school this year, the news of which had everyone chattering excitedly. Serena remained turned away from Severus, for which he was grateful. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to her, especially since he was quite certain of the one thing she'd want to talk about.

Suddenly, the Great Hall erupted into clamour as Dumbledore dismissed the students to their dormitories. Serena turned around to face Snape, but he had already left his seat and was halfway down the Hall, desperate to put as much distance between them as quickly as possible.

* * *

Serena stood up from her classroom desk to address her students. It had been a long first day, but she had finally made it to the last group of the afternoon.

"Right then," she said. "I am Professor Wolfsbane, and you all are the Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth-years, correct?"

A red-headed boy in the front row leaned forward. "That's right," he said. "And might I just say that I am _greatly_ looking forward to this class. It just so happens to be one of my _personal_ favorites." The boy's clone sitting beside him laughed at his sarcastic tone. Serena's eyes narrowed as she looked down at them.

"Well, you two are obviously the infamous Weasley twins," she said, equally as sarcastic. "Fantastic. Such a lovely bunch."

"Not as lovely as you, miss," the second twin said with a wink as the other students laughed.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Simply pathetic... Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheekiness." The twins opened their mouths to protest, but Serena held up a hand to silence them.

"Now then," she said sternly, determined not to be interrupted again. "I have a letter here from Professor Lupin, and he says you lot are right on schedule as far as the curriculum is concerned. And I see he was rather impressed by your O.W.L. scores as well, which is good news." She placed the piece of parchment back on her desk and took a deep breath.

"Today I want to begin a discussion on something that isn't quite as deliberated upon in standard curriculum. This is because the Ministry would prefer that we didn't teach it at all. However, I do not always agree with the Ministry. I am of the belief that this is valuable information and should not be hidden from students, especially those of your age."

One of the twins leaned towards the other and whispered loudly, "A little rebellious, isn't she? I like her even better!"

Serena ignored them and continued. "The three Unforgivable Curses. Can anyone name one for me?" Both Weasleys immediately raised their hands, and Serena rolled her eyes. "Anyone who _hasn't _already made themselves look like blithering idiots. Yes, on the left. Angelina Johnson, is it?"

The Gryffindor girl nodded. "Yes, Professor. The most obvious would be the Killing Curse."

"Yes, it would," said Serena. "It's a very powerful curse and only one person in history has survived it, and I'm sure all of you know him by now. Another curse? " A Slytherin boy towards the back raised his hand.

"The Imperius Curse."

"Can you explain what this curse is used for?"

"It gives you complete control over a person," the boy said with a grin.

"Precisely. Five points for Slytherin." The Gryffindors groaned. The Weasley twins still had their hands high in the air.

Serena frowned slightly. "Alright then, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, miss," grinned the first twin. "But _you_ can call me Fred."

Serena sighed. "Well, since this is your _favorite_ subject, give us the last curse."

"With _pleasure_," said Fred with another wink. "The Cruciatus Curse. The victim undergoes excruciating pain for as long as the curse is held." He smiled brightly. "I heard it's like your entire body is burning as though your flesh is on fire… kind of like the way my heart feels whenever you walk into the room, Professor."

Serena had enough of his foolishness. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "'Like the way your heart feels when I enter the room?' Who would've guessed you could be so _delightfully_ charming. Not to mention _brilliant_…" her tone matched her playful expression as she walked slowly to his desk.

"Ah, well I've got nothing on you, Professor…_Obviously_."

"And so witty as well! You must have the girls crawling all _over_ you." The other students had started to snicker at Serena and Fred's banter. "I certainly wouldn't blame them, though," she continued. "Who wouldn't absolutely _love_ being compared to the Cruciatus Curse? I'm sure any girl would want to feel as if her skin was on fire just from standing in the same room as you."

Her voice suddenly took a more sinister tone. "I wonder if that's how my brother felt when he stood in the same room as You-Know-Who. I wonder if he _enjoyed_ feeling like his entire body was on fire; like he was being turned inside out, as the Death Eaters tortured him to death with that very curse."

The room was now deathly silent. Serena stood inches from Fred's face and spoke through clenched teeth. "_None_ of the three Curses – especially _that_ curse – will be taken lightly in this classroom. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Weasley?"

"Exceptionally," breathed the wide-eyed redhead.

Serena whirled around and bellowed, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, and you, Mr. Weasley, will be serving a week's detention starting tonight. Seven o'clock, in my office!"

The rest of class was silent as they wrote an essay on the effects of the three Unforgivable Curses. Serena wrote pages upon pages of class lectures in order to keep her mind off her brother, Tyler.

That night, the unfortunate Weasley showed up at Serena's office door looking grim. She glanced up at him briefly before drawing up an extra desk with her wand, in which the boy sat.

"Mr. Weasley," said Serena. "It's time you learned your place and some respect for your professors. You will spend this week in detention learning how to do that." A quill and a roll of parchment appeared on the desk. "Tonight, you will write me an essay explaining both how your actions were an example of disrespect and how one should properly behave in a classroom setting."

"Yes, miss," he said solemnly, and began writing.

The next two hours passed in complete silence, for which Serena was grateful. She didn't think she could stand anymore chattering students for today. A little past nine, Weasley stood and handed Serena his parchment.

"I… er," he said. "I had also wanted to apologize directly for the way I acted this afternoon." Serena raised an eyebrow, intrigued. He continued, "My actions were rude and immature. I'm also sorry for offending you… That was certainly not my intention."

His apology seemed quite sincere. Serena's heart softened ever so slightly and she nodded. "Thank you. You may go now."

He turned and started towards the door.

"Oh," said Serena, as if she'd forgotten something. "Oh, and, George?"

George Weasley turned in spite of himself. Serena couldn't help smirking. "Do tell Fred that I wish for he himself to attend the rest of this week's detentions? I'm afraid a proxy just won't do."

"Of course, miss." George grinned, clearly impressed, and left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've noticed these chapters are getting progressively longer... Good thing or bad thing? I don't know. All I can really say is that we're making them long so we don't have to make a billion of them lol. Other than that, I don't have much to say, except that reviews are happy-making :] Enjoy. ~Shiloh**

_(Serena Wolfsbane, Katrina Rowan, and Tyler Wolfsbane are original characters and are copyrighted to me, Shiloh-Tovah. Everything else pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling)_

II.

The arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons visitors caused quite the stir among students and staff alike. The start of the Triwizard Tournament was finally here, and an excited and eager air settled over the Great Hall as everyone filed in for the long-awaited feast.

The Hogwarts staff entered the Hall once the students had settled themselves at their tables. Professor McGonagall led the way to the staff table while Dumbledore and the Heads of the visiting schools brought up the rear. Five extra chairs had been added to the table, and the guests sat on either side of Dumbledore; Professor Karkaroff of Durmstrang on his right and Madame Maxime of Beauxbatons on his left. Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore officially welcomed the visiting students and Heads, and invited all to enjoy the feast.

About halfway through the first course, Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch of the Ministry of Magic arrived. They greeted Dumbledore and seated themselves at the staff table, Crouch on Madame Maxime's left and Bagman between Professor Karkaroff and Snape. Karkaroff was still deep in conversation with Dumbledore, so Bagman turned to Severus and began talking the ear off the disgruntled potions professor.

Serena sat on the other end of the staff table between the fifth empty chair and Professor Flitwick (who had brought along a rather large Charms textbook to sit on so he could reach over the table). She'd tried to get a seat near Severus, but he had managed to dodge her yet again, hurrying to secure a spot between Professor Vector and the reserved seats. As the chair on Vector's right was occupied by Professor Sprout, Serena'd had little choice but to surrender herself to the emptier side of the table, but not before casting Snape a piercing glare – which he ignored.

She sat picking at her food, consumed by her thoughts. Severus had been avoiding her rather successfully ever since she'd arrived at Hogwarts. She knew why, of course. Severus was no doubt expecting her to approach him about Tyler's death, which was precisely what she intended to do if she ever managed to get a moment with Snape…

Bagman and Crouch's arrival briefly interrupted Serena's thoughts, as well as her inspection of the bouillabaisse (which she found quite disgusting). The empty chair next to Serena was soon filled by the fifth guest of the evening – an older wizard with scraggly gray hair, an excessively scarred face, and mismatched eyes, one of which was large, blue, and spinning in all directions.

"Uncle Alastor!" said Serena excitedly. "I didn't expect you to be here. It's so good to see you!"

"Aye, and you as well, missy," said Mad-Eye Moody with something akin to a smile. "Dumbledore invited me here for the opening of the Tournament. Something about wanting to make up for my not being able to come teach after all." Moody ignored the foreign dishes arraying the table and reached for the black pudding. "How has it been for you; teaching?" he asked. "Any problems I should know about?"

Serena shook her head. "The Weasleys have been giving me some trouble, but it's nothing I can't handle." Moody's magical eye whizzed around to glare a moment at the Weasley twins, who were sitting at the Gryffindor table and watching Moody and Serena interestedly. They appeared fascinated by Moody's eye, which turned from them to stare through the back of his head at the opposite end of the staff table.

"And…Snape?" he asked gruffly. "Any trouble from him?"

"We haven't spoken."

"That so? Hmm…" Moody's normal eye narrowed as his magical eye resumed glancing about the Hall. "Well, you keep an eye on that one, eh? Don't want him pulling anything on you. CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" Crouch started at Moody's sudden outburst, but Serena merely nodded and returned to picking at her food as Moody shoveled the pudding into his mouth.

Soon after, Dumbledore rose from his seat and everyone fell silent as he introduced Bagman and Crouch to the students. He then called for Mr. Filch to bring in what he referred to simply as "the casket." Everyone watched with curious eyes as Filch carried in a large, wooden, jewel-encrusted chest and set it before the staff table. Dumbledore tapped the chest thrice with his wand, and it opened to reveal a plain, wooden goblet nearly overflowing with bright blue flames. He explained that this Goblet of Fire would serve as the impartial selector of the school champions, and that students had twenty-four hours to submit their names. Dumbledore emphasized once again that the Tournament should not be taken lightly, and abruptly dismissed the students to their dormitories.

Everyone stood at once, and the Hall filled with even more noise than Serena had thought possible. Moody began saying something to her about his sleeping arrangements for the night, but she wasn't paying attention. She was looking for Severus, and caught him rushing for the door, as usual, without so much as a backwards glance. She frowned deeply. _Running from me again, eh? _she thought. _This is getting ridiculous…_

The next evening, Serena sat in a daze while Professor Dumbledore read the names of the Triwizard Champions as they were shot up and out of the Goblet of Fire. There was an uproar each time a name was called, but Serena paid no attention. She had never been very interested in sports or games of any kind, so her interest in the Tournament itself was at a bare minimum. It also didn't help that she was in the worst of moods. Severus had her blood boiling once again. It was so immature of him to avoid her. It just showed how much of a coward he is, and it made Serena furious. But she knew it shouldn't make her furious; she really shouldn't care at all. But of course, this knowledge only made her more sour.

She glared at him from the corner of her eyes. He sat a few seats down from her and carried his usual expression of indifference. It was clear the Tournament did not excite him either. Not once did he clap or cheer. He sat motionless and completely focused on Dumbledore.

Serena glared at him, hating him solely because she knew she would never affect him the way he did her. She hated his long, black, greasy hair. She hated his dark eyes. Most of all, she hated that air of cold apathy he never ceased to carry with him. She continued to stare at him when a sudden wave of shock crossed his face. Stunned, she finally broke her gaze and turned her attention to Dumbledore, who was holding a name from the Goblet of Fire and yelling for Harry Potter.

Everyone in the room watched as the Potter boy made his way down the aisle. Students were murmuring and the teachers were wide-eyed. Serena was utterly confused and found herself wishing she had been paying more attention. As soon as Potter left the room the teachers turned to each other, speaking frantically in low voices, and the students were in yet another uproar.

The professors nearest to Serena were saying they thought Potter'd cheated somehow. Serena tried to gather her thoughts. _Someone else had to have put the boys name in, obviously… He was underage. It's highly improbable he got past Dumbledore's Age Line… Not even the twins managed that._ She watched as Bagman quickly made his way to the room where the champions were being held, followed close behind by Dumbledore, Crouch, the two visiting Heads, McGonagall, and Snape.

A moment later Serena decided that, as the resident Auror, Dumbledore would probably want her present. She pushed through the crowd of concerned staff and indignant students, and entered the back room just in time to hear a low, soft voice saying, "It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff. Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here—"

"It's highly unlikely it was a student, especially one as young as Potter," said Serena from the doorway. "How do we know this wasn't the doing of a fellow teacher or staff member?"

Everyone turned to look at Serena, but she kept her eyes on Severus.

"Is that a confession or an accusation, Wolfsbane?" said Snape through gritted teeth. Serena's eyes narrowed but never left his.

"Neither, but I feel as though we should examine all the possibilities before we start pointing fingers, _Severus_."

"Thank you Serena; Severus," said Dumbledore firmly. He went on to question the boy, who of course claimed to know nothing. Serena did not particularly like Harry Potter; he was a constant reminder of Lily and James, both of whom she had always detested. She had no intentions of helping Potter, but she didn't want to side with Severus either. Severus now stood with a smug smirk spread across his face as the professors called Potter a liar. Serena just rolled her eyes as the arguments continued until the door behind her opened, revealing her uncle, Alastor.

"He's got to compete," he said definitively. "They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Crouch said." That didn't sit well with anyone in the room, but after a few minutes more of arguing, they all knew there was no way around it. Harry Potter would have to compete.

Serena crossed her arms over her chest and simply watched the others until the champions and their headmasters had left the room for bed. The only ones left in the room with Serena were McGonagall, Moody, Snape and Dumbledore.

McGonagall spoke first. "Do you really expect him to compete, Albus? He's just a boy! Those tasks are far above his skill level."

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid we have no choice, Minerva. However, I do agree with Alastor: someone might have set the boy up; therefore, we must be very cautious. He will need protection." Dumbledore turned to Serena, who bristled at the thought of what was sure to come. She was here at Hogwarts to teach, not to babysit!

Before she could protest, however, Moody spoke up. "I will stay and watch over the boy as much as I can."

Serena snapped her head towards him, surprised. Alastor was not one for babysitting either; it was rather unlike him. Severus also stared at him before slowly turning his gaze toward Serena. Their eyes met for a brief moment, each barely registering the other's disbelief.

"Thank you, Alastor," said Dumbledore. "Your services are greatly appreciated but unnecessary. I have professors more than capable of protecting Harry."

"The professors have their teaching to do," reasoned Moody. "I insist." This too left Serena in a bit of shock. As Dumbledore apparently had no more intentions of arguing tonight, he granted Moody's request.

* * *

"Can't it wait?"

The third-year boy standing in Serena's doorway shook his head nervously and fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable. "Professor Dumbledore asked for you specifically. He said… well, he insists."

Serena made a face, reluctant to leave her desk. "Is there any particular reason he asked for me specifically?"

"Um… well," stuttered the boy. "Not that I know of, miss."

"No, of course not," Serena muttered. She stowed her ungraded essays in a drawer before rising with a sigh. "Might as well get on with it, then. Where does he want me, exactly?"

The boy led Serena to the door of a small classroom on the main floor, but scurried away before she could manage to at least thank him. _Hmm,_ she thought. _Perhaps I should've held off on my vampires lesson…_ _Well, no matter; the damage is done_. She shrugged to herself and opened the classroom door.

The first thing she saw was Rita Skeeter, and she had to restrain herself from pulling out her wand and giving the woman the what-for she surely deserved. She barely had time to register who else was in the room before several things happened at once: Dumbledore exclaimed, "Ah, here she is;" Karkaroff and Madame Maxime both loudly demanded to know why Serena was there, exactly; and someone smelling of woodchips and screaming Serena's name launched themselves at her, nearly tackling her to the ground.

"Bloody hell–!" Serena really was reaching for her wand now, but was stopped by a familiar laugh.

"Oh come on, now; it's only me!" The tackler released their grip, and it took Serena half a moment to process the smiling face of the young, brown-haired, bespectacled witch standing before her.

"Kat!" exclaimed Serena. "Wait… What are you doing here?"

Kat chuckled. "Well, seeing as how it's the Weighing of the _Wands_, I thought it might be obvious."

Serena was still confused. "If that's what this is, then I'm wondering what _I'm_ doing here," she said, turning to Dumbledore.

"Zat is what we are all wondering, Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime.

Karkaroff started to say something but Dumbledore cleared his throat, cutting him off. "I asked Professor Wolfsbane to attend for my own reasons, none of which need to be explained at this time." He held up a hand to silence further questioning. "It's high time we get down to business, and explanations will only hinder us."

The headmaster turned to the four champions. "As I was saying, this is Mr. Ollivander—" he gestured to the old wizard who was standing next to Kat and Serena. "And his apprentice, Miss Rowan." He gestured to Kat. "They will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament."

"Well then," Serena murmured to Kat. "That _does_ explain why you're here, doesn't it?"

Kat nodded, watching intently as Ollivander examined Fleur's wand. "He really could've done this himself, but he asked me to come along. Once in a lifetime opportunity, you know… " Her voice trailed off and Serena rolled her eyes. When it came to wands, Kat's focus was nowhere else. "A _veela_ core…?" she breathed, fascinated. Serena chuckled, bringing Kat out of her reverie.

"So," Serena whispered, not wanting to disturb Ollivander and the others. "Have you heard much about this Potter boy?"

"Hm? Oh, yes," said Kat absentmindedly. "Everyone's been talking about him being the 'unprecedented fourth champion'… Bit suspicious, if you ask me."

"My thoughts exactly," said Serena. "I don't much care for the boy, personally. He's just like Evans was, you remember? Everyone's favorite…" Serena frowned at the memory.

"Yeah... Evans," muttered Kat. "Bit of a nutter, that one… No one in their right mind… Married that stuck-up… Potter boy… Ooh, I remember his wand; Diggory, was it? Nasty piece of work, that unicorn."

_Aaand she's gone again,_ thought Serena, shaking her head. Ollivander called Kat over to him to inspect Viktor's wand ("A Gregorovitch, yes? Interesting styling…"), and Dumbledore moved closer to Serena.

"I do apologize for interrupting your daily routine with this," he said softly. "But I thought it best to have someone extra here to keep an eye on everything, and your uncle was feeling a bit under the weather." Serena nodded. She understood, but she didn't like it. So much fuss over the Potter boy…

"Besides," said Dumbledore with a small smile. "Miss Rowan insisted."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter; got hit with a bit of writer's block. But we pulled through, so enjoy :] Reviews are appreciated; we're always looking to improve. ~Shiloh**

_(Serena Wolfsbane, Katrina Wolfsbane, and Tyler Wolfsbane are original characters and are copyrighted to me, Shiloh-Tovah. Everything else pertaining to the Harry Potter universe is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling.)_

III.

Kat remained at Hogwarts till after supper, when she and Serena went down into Hogsmeade for a catch-up and a drink or two. They talked long into the night about anything and everything – mostly concerning Kat's recent travels in search of wand materials, as well as Serena's experiences teaching at Hogwarts.

"So," said Kat eventually. "You haven't talked to Snape at all? I thought you would've jumped at the chance."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Believe me, it's not for lack of trying. He's been avoiding me like the plague."

Kat shrugged. "That's either smart thinking on his part, or he's hiding something. And knowing Snivellus—"

"Don't call him that."

"—it's most likely the latter." She thoughtfully sipped her butterbeer. "Of course, it's entirely possible that it's both. You always were excellent at unnerving him." Serena smirked proudly and Kat chuckled.

"In all seriousness, though," she continued. "I'd keep my eye on him if I were you." She dropped her voice ever so slightly. "Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater; you know."

"Dumbledore seems to trust him enough to let him teach, though heavens knows why…" said Serena. "And I _am_ keeping my eye on him; who do you think you're talking to?"

Kat gave a sort of apologetic smile. "I know, I know. I'm just saying, as your friend: I know you want answers and all that out of Snape, but do try not to get too comfortable with him around. Know what I mean?"

Serena nodded, and they left it at that. The two parted ways after they'd had their fill of talk and drink, but as Serena trudged back up to the castle, Kat's words echoed in the back of her mind.

_Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater._

* * *

The morning of the first task of the Triwizard Tournament dawned upon a particularly irritable Professor Snape. His morning classes passed far more slowly than he would have preferred; filled with far more annoying, incompetent, insufferable little children than he felt anyone should have to encounter. Nevertheless, it seemed too soon before he found himself navigating the school grounds with his Slytherins in tow, along with everyone else making their way to where the task was to be held. Severus passed by the champion's tent and had just reached the foot of the spectator's stands when he saw her.

_Wolfsbane._ She didn't seem to have noticed him yet, but Severus could tell she was subtly looking round for him. He attempted to quickly lose himself in the crowd of students (now scrambling to get good seats) which was all easier said than done, considering the students currently surrounding him were first-years, all of whom Snape towered over even when he wasn't trying to.

By some stroke of luck, Severus managed to get to his seat without crossing Serena's path. Everyone else had begun to settle in their seats as well, and Snape scanned the crowd to make sure everything was as it should be. As he did so, he briefly caught Serena's eye. She was sitting several rows away from him and was now focused on the Swedish Short-Snout that had just entered the enclosure, so he knew he was safe. What concerned him was the look on her face. Her features were stern and unmoving; the very picture of determination. Snape had seen that look many times before, and it did not bode well at all. Quite truthfully, it unnerved him.

But there was no chance of Snape letting anyone know that. The look on his own face was, as always, one of unshakeable indifference.

Later that night, Snape was hidden away in his office, flipping through old spell and potion books. It was how he spent most of his evenings at Hogwarts, when he wasn't grading essays and such. He appreciated the quiet time to himself after being around students all day and was immensely annoyed when there was a sudden knock on his door.

Most people knew not to bother him outside of the regular school hours, so normally Severus would have rushed to the door expecting a message of emergency from Dumbledore. This time, however, he stayed still and — more importantly — silent.

_It could be her, _thought Snape just as there was another brisk knock that was significantly louder than the first. He slowly pointed his wand at the door and muttered, "_Perspicio."_ Immediately the door became one-way transparent, and there she was. Snape couldn't believe his eyes; Serena Wolfsbane was standing at his office door.

_Well well,_ he sneered to himself. _Finally plucked up the courage, did she? _The thought of her coming to him like this had always been in the back of his mind, which had prompted his precautions, but he never thought she would have the nerve. Yet there she stood, with that same determined expression, as she knocked a third time.

He remained seated at his desk, watching her through the transparent door. He watched her raise her wand and murmur "_Alohomora_," but before she finished the spell Snape had already cast the countercharm. He couldn't help himself from smirking as she tried to open the still-locked door. Finally, she rolled her eyes and abruptly turned and walked away. Snape chuckled to himself. _An Auror who gives up that easily is why our world is still in danger of the Dark Lord. _

Serena'd had enough, but she was far from giving up. She distanced herself from the office door and aimed her wand. "_Reducto_."

The door immediately exploded, sending pieces of wood and metal flying. Severus jumped to his feet and pulled his wand from inside his robes as Serena entered the room. They stared at each other, neither knowing what to say, and Snape was suddenly enraged with her for breaking into his office and disturbing his night.

Serena did not dare take her eyes off him, and with good reason: he suddenly sent a curse flying towards her. But she was fast and prepared. She blocked the curse and sent it flying into a wall lined with flasks of potions which shattered onto the floor. For a moment they both stood staring at each other in disbelief. Then Serena raised her wand. If it was a fight Severus wanted, she was more than ready. She shot a curse at him, which he blocked then returned with a counterjinx. Everything seemed to move faster as they dueled, his ebony wand against her sycamore. They circled the room sending curses at one another; misses and ricochets sent books and papers falling from their shelves. Bottles of potions exploded all around them.

Serena did not hold back any of the anger that had built up over the years. She used every jinx and hex she could think of as she quickly advanced on Severus. She was sending the curses so fast that he had no time to retaliate, and only just enough time to defend himself. Finally she screamed "_Expelliarmus!_" and Snape's wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor.

They glared at each other as they both tried to catch their breath. He had gone easy on her, which was a terrible mistake. She was no longer the timid witch he had known twenty years ago. Now she was skilled, powerful, and absolutely brilliant.

Serena was the first to speak, but when she did the words came out almost in a low growl. At first Snape thought the voice was coming from another pairs of lips, but another look proved they were Serena's.

"Enough of this foolishness! Honestly Severus, after all these years, after everything we've been through, we still can't act like civilized people around each other?" He didn't respond. They glared at each other a moment longer.

"Pick up your wand!" she snapped as she whipped around, her back now towards him. Severus knelt to the ground slowly, carefully, never taking his eyes off her as he retrieved his wand from where it had fallen. As he stood up,Serena silently waved her wand and the room began to rearrange itself to its proper order. After she was done, the room looked untouched. Every book and potion was back on its shelf and the recently exploded door was whole and, once again, locked.

Serena sat down in front of Severus' desk, while he still stood staring at her. "Sit!" she barked. He slowly sat back down at his desk.

Serena cleared her throat. "I know why you have been avoiding me Severus, and I finally decided that I was tired of waiting for you to find the courage to stop hiding from me." Her words were coming out so quickly she hardly had time to breathe. "Now, I want to know everything from the very beginning; how and why he had to—"

"Your brother is dead!" said Severus. "There is nothing you can do to bring him back! Hearing about how the Dark Lord murdered him will not bring you closure; therefore, we have nothing to discuss." Serena had to suppress the sudden lump in her throat before she could speak again. She didn't dare show Snape the way his words affected her.

"I know it won't bring him back," she said softly. "I am aware that no one will ever be able to justify his death or make his loss any easier, but Severus… I must know."

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Severus spoke again. "Tyler had been protecting Muggles against the Dark Lord's wishes. One time in particular, the Death Eaters were sent to a town with orders to kill all the Muggle inhabitants, but when we arrived there were none to be found. It was obvious they had been warned. Because of Tyler's sensitivity towards murder most of us suspected him, even though he told no one of his betrayal; not even me. But it is very difficult to lie to the Dark Lord; therefore, your brother's charade did not last long."

Severus paused, checking Serena's expression, but she remained unreadable. "One day," he continued. "We were told there would be another raid on a Muggle house. Your brother was included in the assigned Death Eaters." Severus paused again, but only briefly, as if choosing his words carefully. "This particular raid was a trap. The Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters, including myself, were waiting for Tyler when he came to warn the Muggles ahead of time. The Dark Lord disarmed him, tortured him, forced him to admit every last detail of his treachery.

"And then, he had us bring out the Muggle family that lived in the house. He commanded Tyler to kill them, but your brother refused. That is, until the Dark Lord gave him a choice: either Tyler kill the Muggles, or the Dark Lord would kill them as painfully and as inhumanely as possible." Severus took a slow breath. "In reality, Tyler did those Muggles a favor by killing them himself. He was much kinder than the Dark Lord would have been. Once they were dead, the Dark Lord cast the strongest Cruciatus Curse on Tyler that I'd ever witnessed; so strong that he was rendered completely immobile by the pain. The Dark Lord then set fire to the house and we Disapparated, leaving your brother and the dead Muggles there to burn." Severus fell silent as Serena stared at him, taking in his story.

"So you knew," she said finally. "You knew this would happen to him."

"Yes."

There was another long pause before Serena stood up. Snape had to restrain himself from recoiling in his seat, wary of her reaction. But Serena merely said "Thank you, Severus," and turned to leave.

He relaxed as Serena strode towards the door. _Well, _he thought._ That went smoother than I—_

"_Reducto!"_ she screamed. Severus jumped as his office door was once again obliterated, but Serena merely stepped over the debris and vanished.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think this is a record update for me xP Y'all enjoy! Reviews are eternally welcome. ~Shiloh**

_(Serena Wolfsbane, Katrina Rowan, and Tyler Wolfsbane are original characters and are copyrighted to me, Shiloh-Tovah. Everything else pertaining to the Harry Potter universe is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling)_

IV.

Over the next few weeks, Serena could barely even look at Severus, much less speak to him. She was simply furious with him for doing nothing but watching as Voldemort murdered her brother; Snape's childhood friend. And as much as she hated to admit it, Severus had been right: his words did not bring closure… They made everything so much worse.

The days passed uneventfully, and she fell from vicious anger into cold bitterness. Her temper was short, and she tended to express her pent-up emotions on the students; the House points were positively flying. It didn't help that she wasn't sleeping well, for at night she would find herself quite alone and depressed. It was like Tyler had been killed all over again.

The night of the Yule Ball found Serena reluctantly donning her evening gown. She was not looking forward to the ball as she was in no mood to dance or act cheerful. She didn't feel like herself; normally she would have greatly anticipated the dance. She couldn't pretend to dislike the attention she got whenever she arrived anywhere looking her best. However, the confidence she once had was gone and she couldn't seem to get it back. She kept her head low as she descended the large staircase to the Great Hall. When she was about halfway down, she realized the room had grown silent. She looked up and immediately stopped.

Almost everyone in the foyer had turned to look at her. Over near the door she saw a wide-eyed Severus Snape staring up at her. A smirk slowly spread across her face, and at that moment something sparked inside her. The old Serena Wolfsbane had returned. She loved nothing more than having the ability to command the attention of a room just by stepping through the doorway, and tonight was no exception. For the first time in weeks, Serena held her head high and practically glided into the Great Hall.

Snape watched reproachfully as Serena made her grand entrance, but even he couldn't fool himself. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was loosely pulled back from her face and she wore a simple yet elegant long black gown. The neck was high, accentuating her sharp features; the sleeves were long and fitted; and the back was open revealing her pale skin. As she swept gracefully through the Hall, Snape was once again reminded that Serena Wolfsbane was no longer the baby sister of his best friend. It seemed as though she had grown up to exceed everyone's expectations.

"A delightful little thing, isn't she?" said Igor Karkaroff. He stood near Severus, gazing at Serena as she glided past.

"If overwhelming arrogance, the temper of a Hungarian Horntail, and nothing restraining her from blasting her way through your door is what delights you…" growled Snape as he made his way into the Great Hall.

The dance began with the champions and their dates, and gradually other couples began to join in as well. Serena watched the others dance until she spotted Severus across the room. Her regained confidence turned her earlier remorse and depression into a vengeful desire. She made her way over to Snape and approached him from behind.

"Why Severus, alone at a dance?" sneered Serena. Severus turned around and immediately went cold. "It's unfortunate, really, but I guess you're probably used to being alone, aren't you?" Serena continued scathingly. "You've had a rather bad track record with friends, if I remember correctly. Though, I certainly wouldn't _blame_ anyone unwilling to befriend you. I'm certainly glad I never had a selfish friend who, instead of saving me from certain death, was content to sit back and watch in order to attain personal glory."

"Personal glory?" Severus was suddenly inches from her face. "All of this coming from the foolish little school girl who casually cast hollow threats with no means of putting her words into action? Ah yes, the immature little child has finally revealed herself. A truly terrifying beast, I'm sure…"

Her blood was boiling under her skin. Glaring into his eyes she began to reach for her wand, but was interrupted by the voice of Igor Karkaroff.

"Professor Wolfsbane, is it?"

Severus and Serena immediately jerked their heads around to face the untimely intruder. Serena could see the annoyance in Severus' expression, and a pleasant smirk replaced her glare.

"Yes," she said sweetly. "Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts. And you must be Headmaster Karkaroff of Durmstrang?"

The professor beamed. "Yes, I remember now. You were present at the wand-weighing ceremony. I must say I am quite enjoying the company your school provides, especially of late… Would you care to dance, Professor Wolfsbane?"

She glanced at Severus, who looked immensely furious, and then offered her arm to Karkaroff. "It would be my pleasure."

Snape watched as Igor led her to the dance floor. He watched them dance, which turned out to be rather amusing. It almost looked as if they were fighting instead of dancing. Apparently Serena was insisting on leading. Snape found himself smirking slightly, but quickly replaced it with his usual look of cold indifference. A moment later the pair had returned and Igor offered to go get some drinks, leaving Serena once again with Severus.

"Oh Severus, Igor is absolutely charming," she said. "I don't know _how_ I've never met him before." Severus rolled his eyes and Serena continued. "He was telling me all about his school and he cares so much about his students. He was telling me that his goal as Headmaster is not just to teach his students about magic, but also to ensure in every student a sense of pride, kindness, compassion, charm, loyalty–"

"Loyalty?" sneered Snape. "He wouldn't understand loyalty if it was tattooed on his forearm."

"And you would?"

"I know where my loyalties lie!" They were in each other's faces once more. "There was nothing I could have done to save your brother! If I had a shown even the slightest bit of protest I would have been killed just as soon as Tyler was. It was a lost cause. Yes, I knew the Dark Lord suspected him. Yes, I knew Tyler was to be punished for his betrayal. Did I know it would be that particular night? Did I know how the Dark Lord would do it? No. Your brother was brave, but ignorant. He refused to listen to the warnings –"

"Warnings?"

Severus paused for a moment then continued in a low hushed voice. "If you think it was easy for me to watch Tyler be tortured and killed…then you know me about as well as you know your new friend, Karkaroff."

Just as Snape said Igor's name, he returned and placed a drink in Serena hand. Severus promptly turned on his heel and was gone.

Karkaroff looked a little confused by the man's sudden exit. "Snape was never one for polite conversation…"

Serena nodded. "You know him well?"

He chuckled. "Snape and I go way back. But as you could probably guess, I don't have one good memory of him." They both stood there for a moment in awkward silence before Karkaroff excused himself, saying something about needing some fresh air.

Serena felt played somehow. She hadn't meant a word of what she'd said to Severus about Igor. In truth, she had only said those things to get under Severus' skin. Igor was, in fact, completely repulsive and vile. She stood there almost in a daze thinking about what Severus had told her. _So Severus had apparently tried to warn Tyler… It wasn't easy to just stand there and watch… And where _do _his loyalties lie, I wonder?_

Serena began to lose herself in these thoughts as she watched Karkaroff walk away, but she noticed that, as he left the Hall, he was glancing around as if to make sure no one was watching him. He looked a bit frightened and very much suspicious. Serena decided to follow him out into the courtyard.

When she found him he was not alone. He had gone to find Severus and they were now speaking in hushed tones as Severus searched the large rosebushes for student to take House points from. Serena tried to move as close as she could without being noticed. She could only hear parts of what they were saying, but Karkaroff sounded scared.

"…cannot pretend this isn't happening!" she heard Karkaroff say anxiously. He turned away and she couldn't quite make out his next words…something was getting clearer?

"Then flee," Severus replied. He sounded aggravated. "I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

_Flee from what?_ thought Serena. The pair turned a corner and she followed them, keeping close enough to hear what they said but not so close as to be detected. Severus took some points from a couple who had just burst out from behind a bush, rebuked young Potter and his friend Weasley for skulking about, and kept walking swiftly through the courtyard. It was almost as if he was trying to get away from Karkaroff. The older man managed to keep up quite well, though.

"S-so then, you would not betray me if I fled?" asked Karkaroff. "But w-why would you not come with me?"

"I stay for my own reasons," said Snape sharply. "And no, I would not betray you, even though you attempted to betray me once." He glared at Karkaroff and dropped his voice so low that Serena strained to hear. "Regardless of how worthy of it you are, I will _not_ have another suffer as Wolfsbane did. I will _not_ make that mistake again." Serena saw Karkaroff mouth the word "_Wolfsbane"_ as his eyes widened in comprehension. Before he could speak again, however, Severus muttered "Do what you wish," turned abruptly on his heel, and left the courtyard. Unable and perhaps unwilling to follow, Igor left the courtyard as well, making his way down towards the lake and the Durmstrang ship.

Serena stood from her hiding place and wandered back across the courtyard, her mind full to bursting. Something evil was brewing, that much was certain. Of course, Snape and Karkaroff's past involvement with You-Know-Who was no secret, not even to the Ministry. _But surely they're no threat now,_ thought Serena. _You-Know-Who has been gone for what, fourteen years? What could have Karkaroff so spooked?_ Severus said he wouldn't betray Igor… _Betray him to whom? _Perhaps the other Death Eaters? _Impossible, all the ones who were convicted are in Azkaban._ Positively puzzling…

Her thoughts were briefly interrupted as she caught a couple of students snogging behind a large pillar. She took House points from them both and continued walking and thinking. The one thing Serena couldn't keep her mind off of were Severus' words "_I will _not_ make that mistake again." _It was clear to her that he had been referring to Tyler's torture and death…so then, he truly regretted it? _Maybe there really _was_ nothing he could have done,_ thought Serena miserably. The notion did not exactly make her feel any better, but it did manage to soften her feelings toward Snape.

Serena found herself at the door of the Great Hall once more. She entered, and found that very few couples were left out on the floor and even fewer teachers still acting as chaperones. She spotted Severus standing in his usual corner, his eyes glued to the students still on the dance floor, making sure that no sort of tomfoolery came to fruition.

Serena walked over to him and they stood in silence, simply watching the dancers. After a while, when there were only two couples left in the Hall, Serena glanced up at him.

"So, Severus," she said almost playfully. "Care to dance?"

"I do not dance, Professor Wolfsbane." His tone was flat, but he didn't sound angry.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh come on," she said "You've got to be better than Karkaroff."

"I'm afraid not," said Severus. He began to make his way slowly toward the door, speaking over his shoulder as he did so. "He's usually not that bad, you know," the ghost of a smirk flitted across his face. "His mistake was letting you lead."


End file.
